


You're Worth Everything

by holdin_out_4a_hero



Series: Worth [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Christmas, Christmas Party, Everyone Is Alive, Famous Stiles, Insecure Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, Miscommunication, Nerd Derek, Time Skips, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:22:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdin_out_4a_hero/pseuds/holdin_out_4a_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles loves Derek, Derek loves Stiles... if it's meant to be, why does it seem so hard to get it to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth Everything

"I can't believe we're only going to hang out for one week!! This is the summer before high school, Derek! We're finally going to be adults-"

 

"I'm pretty sure that's after high school-"

 

"-and we can't even start our adultness with a big summer shebang?"

 

"Do adults do summer shebang’s?"

 

"That's not the point Derek" Stiles admonished, falling back onto the grass to stare up at the clear sky with his hands spread out. Derek couldn't help the way his eyes roamed over his best friends entire figure. Stiles had gone through a growth spurt just after winter vacation, and the fact that he has to go through a whole bunch of workout regimes and diets to keep his figure in tip top model shape, Derek can see now that its done him wonders! Derek squeezed his arms tighter around his legs.  _He looks like an up and coming man._

 

"It's not like it's by my choice. Your family's going to England for your moms new movie and you and your dad are just taking it as the vacation it is"

 

"But you were invited to come!"

 

"Stiles, this is the last summer before Laura leaves to the other side of the country for school, you know my mom wants everyone to be together, and I wouldn't feel right anyway. I'd feel like I'm telling Laura that she doesn't mean anything to me."

 

"Yeah, and we both know you think the moon shines out of her ass." Stiles grumbled, head turned towards where he was tearing grass out of the ground.

 

Derek wouldn't have stopped the death glare he threw at Stiles even if he wanted to. He turned back and stood up, beginning to walk away.

"Derek, fuck. I'm sorry, you know I love Laura, she's a big sister to me as well!-" Stiles stood up and ran after Derek, turning him around and quickly wrapping him in a hug so that he wouldn't leave.

He couldn't help the way his voice slightly trembled "-it's just... fuck... I don't know. A lot of things at once. You're my best friend and this is the only time of the year that I get to see you for long periods of time, and now it's been cut down to being the shortest, EVER! And I guess a part of me also feels left out because I can't be there to wish Laura luck on her future! So now I'm going to be missing you all summer while you have fun camping, and beaching-"

 

"-Beaching?"

 

"-going to the beach. What the fuck ever, Derek. Fact is, I'm going to miss you, and Laura's going to hate me because I'm not there to wish her farewell after her final summer shebang and so then she's going to forget me, and since she's gone you're going to want to be with her because you miss her, but then YOU'RE going to forget ME, so then your FAMILY is going to forget me because since you don't talk to me they won't think about me, and I'm going to be here alone, all forgotten and...and... I just don't want to be forgotten Derek!" Stiles cried out, tightening his grip on him.

 

Derek sighed. Stiles got like this every time they were about to separate for the school year. You'd think they never spoke when they're apart, even though aside from his family and 3 friends the only other contacts on his phone are the Stilinskis, specifically a Stiles Stilinski. Not to mention Stiles is listed as most favorite on his phone, Skype, snapchat, Facebook, and every other possible form of social media that he has.

 

Derek sighed again and brought his arms up to wrap around Stiles.

 

"Stiles, I don't leave till Saturday, and you don't leave till Sunday. That means we still have the rest of today, all of tomorrow, and half of Saturday before I leave. Besides, you know that every waking minute that we're separated physically, we're still in contact electronically in some way. Stop being so dramatic. Besides, you're my favorite human. I would be alone without you, so really there's no way that I could forget you, because not only is it not beneficial to me-" Stiles scoffed. "But I'd be too focused thinking of you and missing you as well. You consume my thoughts too often for me to forget you." Derek finished, voice having lowered in volume till he was whispering, hoping he hadn't said anything that would make Stiles feel uncomfortable.

 

He's been in love with his best friend probably since before he even knew he was gay. He knew Stiles was also more inclined towards the male gender, but he didn't want to risk putting his heart out there and ending with not only a broken heart, but as well as an ended friendship. 

 

Stiles pulled out of Derek arms and looked in his eyes, searching for something, his own eyes shining with an emotion that Derek couldn't place. When Derek put his hands to cup Stiles face, Stiles' eyes brightened and widened. Derek smiled.

 

"You're my best friend too, Stiles" Derek said softly, rubbing his thumb along Stiles cheek bones.

 If Derek didn't know better, he would have said that the light in Stiles eyes seemed to dim some, as well as his shoulders sag a little bit.

But Derek didn't think much of it when Stiles put their foreheads together, and closed his eyes. His smile was shaking, but Derek assumed it was from the reminder of the short time they had left together."

 

"Let's just stay here today. Please?"

 

"You want to stay here standing like this all day?" Derek joked. Hoping to lift his best friends’ spirits.

 

It had half of the desired effect, Stiles smiled and opened his eyes, but the smile wasn't as big as it normally is, and Derek had to keep himself back from following the warmth that Stiles took with him when he pulled away.

"No. I just want to lay here, with you. It's a beautiful day and I just... with you... I just want to spend it relaxing with you.. you make everything more peaceful for me, and I can use some peace in my hectic life" Stiles said softly, turning his gaze out into the trees that surrounded the meadow.

Derek stood there, watching this beautiful specimens’ face, and noticing the way he currently held himself wasn't as confident as he normally is. He realized that his best friend is hurting, something's bothering him, and even though Derek knew that pushing would just make Stiles less likely to tell him, he knew what Stiles always needed in these moments.

 

Derek sat down on the spot and pulled Stiles down with him. Then he laid on the ground and dragged Stiles down as well so that Stiles head was on his chest, fingers interlocked right next to them. Derek didn’t care that apparently this isn’t something most best friends do. It’s always made Stiles feel better to be held like this, and Derek would do absolutely anything, weird or not, for this man.

 

“We can do that, Stiles. We can do anything you want.” Derek whispered, lifting his other hand to run through Stiles hair, as the two friends just laid in each others arms staring off into separate distances and lost in their own thoughts.

 

~~ 

 

“I can’t believe I have to go to this shit” Derek complained, pulling on his bow tie “I think this is stopping my oxygen flow” He grunted, pulling harder.

 

Stiles slapped his hands away. “My mom wants me to go to this, and I want to spend time with you, so the compromise was that you go to this thing with me. Suck it up, buttercup. Besides you look handsome” Stiles placated, untying and redoing Dereks’ bow tie slightly looser.

 

“I look like a fucking Frankenstein. Tall, with wide shoulders, but no body but skin and bones.” Derek argued, giving his reflection in the mirror a grimace.

 

Stiles couldn’t help his snort. “You and I must be picturing some very different Frankenstein’s, since I’m pretty sure Frankenstein is buff as FUCK… besides, you’re not green, or over eight feet tall, nor are you a monster, or a collection of different body parts. So all in all, you’re nothing like Frankenstein. Anyway, mom just texted that the limo’s here. Let’s go and get this bullshit over with.

 

“I knew you thought this gala was a waste of time” Derek retorted, grabbing his coat off the back of the chair.

 

Stiles grabbed his own and headed towards the door, Derek following. “Of course it is, but at least now you can meet some of my friends and co-workers. Get into the business, maybe make some photography contact.”

 

“I’m too young to care about contacts, I’m not even in high school yet, I just want to play video games and spend time with you” Derek grumbled, punching the button for the elevator.

 

Once both boys stepped in, and the button to the hotel lobby lit up, Stiles rested his head upon Dereks shoulder. Derek laid his own head on Stiles’. “Oh Derek. Me too, Der-bear, me too.” He sighed.

 

~~

 

“Derek! There you are! I swear, for someone who didn’t want to come to this event, you sure are enjoy yourself quite a bit, my friend.” Stiles shouted when he finally found his friend in the corner next to the food table.

 

Derek turned and couldn’t help his grimace when he saw Stiles dragging a handsome boy by the hand behind him, the boys gaze focused on the movement of Stiles hips. Dereks surprised his glass (of soda) didn’t break with how tight he was squeezing it.

 

He turned his gaze back to his bright eyed friend. “There’s nothing better to do. You ditched me” Derek pouted.

 

“Because you wouldn’t stop complaining about your tie, Debbie downer. And don’t lie, I saw your smile when you were workin’ dem hips with Mrs. P. I think she might leave her husband for you now.”

Stiles laughed, letting go of the boy and stepping into Dereks space, as per usual.

 

Though Derek was happy about the fact that Stiles stepped away from this boy, even though he was now at the end from a very obvious glare that Stiles still managed to somehow miss, he couldn’t help but blush at the comment and grumble “I’m pretty sure that’s illegal…” and turning his gaze to his drink, completely missing the smitten look that Stiles tosses his way.

 

When he hears a cough, Stiles remembers what he was going to say.

 

“Anyway, Derek, this is Austin. He’s my coworker and the friend I hang out with on the sad days that you aren’t here-“

 

“Which mind you, is pretty much every day.” Austin interrupted, crossing his arms in front of him with a smirk.

 

“- and Austin, this is Derek. My bestest fwend in da whole wide wold.” Stiles proclaimed, pouting up his lips and wrapping his arms around Dereks neck, squeezing him tight so that their cheeks are squished together.

 

Derek doubts that Stiles caught the look of disgust Austin tossed his way. Derek instantly hated this guy, but if Stiles wanted them to get a long, then he’d make the effort. Only, for Stiles.

 

“Hi”… well he doesn’t like to lie, so he’s not exactly going to say that it’s a pleasure to meet this douche.

 

Austin didn’t even respond, just turned to Stiles. “Anyway, are you ready to go, babe?” Austin joked, throwing Stiles a seductive smile.

 

“Go? Babe?” Derek wondered. Instantly feeling like puking if there was something between the two.

 

Stiles looked at him. “Oh yeah, Austins cousin is throwing a party, not a lame gala, and we were going to go, I came to get you so that we can go?” Stiles said, grabbing Dereks hand to start pulling him away, he stopped though when he saw Austin holding up his own hand in front of Stiles chest.

 

“I don’t think my cousins invitation included…” Austins gaze turned to run over Dereks whole being. He neither looked impressed nor intimidated, just disgusted. The hand not holding Stiles clenched into a fist “…common folk. It was just for those in the model industry that are going to be in the magazine in Spring. Kind of like a…get to know each other, since we’re going to be so close” Austin finished. Turning his hand so that it was held out in invitation, as if he expected Stiles to take his hand.

 

Stiles looked down at his hand with a slight pout. “Oh, really? So then never mind Austin, I don’t feel like going. I know most of the people that are going to be there anyway, so thanks for reminding me about it, but I think I’ll just stay here.” Stiles said, turning his gaze onto the food table, dismissing the rest of the conversation.

 

Derek also didn’t miss how Austins eyebrows turned down when he zeroed in on where Stiles was still grasping Derek’s hand.

 

Derek had to fight hard not to snicker, but he did manage a cocky grin behind Stiles back.

 

Austin was too focused on Stiles though, unfortunately. “I mean, I’m sure it’d be fine if we brought a friend, I’ll text him and let him know you’re going to bring someone, and I’ll meet you in the lobby.”

 

Stiles quickly turned back “Really? Awesome! Sounds great, Derek and I will go upstairs and change, and meet you down here in 15 minutes!”

 

And with that Stiles proceeded to drag Derek out of the room.

 

~~

 

“I don’t want to go to this party, Stiles.” Derek grumbled, as he pulled off his shirt, noticing his non-impressive torso in the mirror back to back to Stiles’ six pack and muscled back. He quickly diverted his gaze and grabbed a shirt to hide under.

 

Stiles turned to him. “You don’t? So then what do you want to do?” he asked, sitting on the bed.

 

Derek messed with the bottom of the shirt he had on and bit his lip. “I don’t know. You can go and hang out with your friends, I just don’t think I’d fit in”.

 

Derek couldn’t help the fact that he found Stiles confused face absolutely adorable. “What do you mean fit in? It’s just going to be a bunch of teenagers.”

 

“Super model, teenager” Derek corrected, gaze pleading at Stiles.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes “just regular models actually, not super-“

 

“You’re pretty super to me” Derek whisper-mumbled under his breath. Fully aware that Stiles wouldn’t hear him.

 

“-but whatever. That’s cool. I’ll just text Austin and let him know that we’re not going to go-“ Derek grabbed Stiles hand before he can pick up his phone.

 

“You should go! They’re your friends and you’re going to be working with them. Closely apparently.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes again, he’s surprised he doesn’t have a headache with how hard he’s rolling them. “He said closely meaning constantly. It’s just a high school spread. Some of us are going to be acting as couples to promote gay rights and the LGBT community, but it’s not like close where we’re going to be doing something porny or whatever. Besides, they’re more coworkers than friends, and even if they weren’t the option is between them or _you_. And I will always choose you. You’re my number one babe.” Stiles finished with a smile. Turning his hand so that it was holding onto Dereks in return, and not just Derek grabbing his wrist. Derek saw the honesty in his eyes, and thought _why not. Let’s see how the rich kids hang_.

 

He sighed. “Fine. I guess we could go. But maybe not stay there so long? I’d like to do something together before my flight home at noon tomorrow.”

 

“Sure thing. It’s only 10 o’clock right now, we’ll be there for two hours, tops.” Stiles said, hopping up to grab his pants and change out of his slacks.

 

~~

Derek woke up to his face burning hot, when he opened his eyes he was immediately blinded by a bright light.

 

“What the fuck?” he asked aloud. Trying to bring his hand up to rub his eyes. He couldn’t move one arm though, and when he peeked through he noticed Stiles asleep against his side, wrapped around his arm like it was a pillow. Derek smiled and tapped his nose against Stiles hair, immediately recoiling when he smelled the different mixtures of alcohol in it. He pulled his arm out of Stiles grasp, waking him up.

 

“Wha- wha? Was goin hhnnn?” Stiles asked, quickly shutting his eyes and bringing his hands up to rub at them.

 

“What the fuck happened last night?” Derek asked, scared about the answer. Especially when he looked through the window and noticed Austin inside making coffee, shirtless, showing off his abs and the beginning showings of a “v”.

 

Stiles stretched his arms back and smiled a small, tired smile at Derek. “We were just drinking and then you came out to rest under this tree for air, and I joined you, and we just stayed pointing out constellations. I guess we fell asleep after that, since that’s all I remember.”

 

Derek looked up and noticed the progress of the sun, suddenly remembering what day it was, he pulled out his phone, and saw that the time said “9:15 am”

 

“FUCK!! Stiles! It’s 9:30! My I’m supposed to be at the airport by 11!!!” Derek shouted, quickly jumping up and looking around for his keys, until he remembered that they had taken a taxi here with Austin.

 

Stiles quickly jumped up too, but rocked a little holding his head. “ooo, that was too fast. Ugh. It’s ok Derek. You never unpacked your suitcase, so we’ll just quickly stop at the Hotel and grab it, and then head straight for the airport”

 

“But we still have to wait for the taxi to actually ARRIVE!” He shouted. Knowing that becoming frantic wouldn’t help any, but still being unable to stop it.

 

Until a third persons voice came up, and he almost would’ve preferred the freak out.

 

“I can give you a ride.”

 

They turned to see Austin leaning against the door frame. When he noticed that they were giving him a weird look, he pointed at the window.

 

“Windows slightly cracked. You can hear the conversation quite clearly when people are yelling, especially since it’s so quiet out. Anyway, I’ll get you some clothes Stiles. I’d get you some Derek, but they’d end up being too big for you since Stiles and I have more muscle than you do.” Austin smirked. “sorry.”

 

_You don’t sound sorry you little piece of sh-_

 

“Alright Derek. Go to the bathroom and try to clean up as much as you can, you only look as if you slept in your clothes, at least you don’t smell like alcohol since I’m pretty sure you only had like one drink. So I’ll quickly take a shower in the guest bathroom and change clothes. Ready? Go!”

~~

 

On the way to the airport, Derek couldn’t help but get slightly upset with how happy Austin seemed that Stiles was wearing his clothes and smelled like him since he used his body wash, as well as how Austin was right. The clothes would’ve definitely made Derek look even scrawnier than he already is because even though he’s got the height and the shoulders, he doesn’t have the muscles. He slunk lower in his seat as the two in the front conversed.

~~

 

Walking towards the gate, Stiles stated that he needed to use the restroom very quickly. As much as Derek was in a hurry, he’d rather have a moment to say goodbye to Stiles than to do it quickly in front of the toilets.

 

When Stiles was out of sight though, part of him wished he’d said goodbye so that he can leave once Austin started talking.

 

“I don’t know why you insist on holding him back, Dylan. Stiles can do so much better than you, Stiles IS so much better than you. You should honestly let him go and let him be with the people he deserves. The wealthy and famous are his people. Not the needy and poor. Your wasting his time Damian, and it’s not nice. It’s selfish. He’s got me. I can take care of his needs the way he deserves, he doesn’t need nor does he want you. C’mon Dustin all you’re doing is embarrassing yourself and bringing Stiles down”

 

Derek flinched, and he’s pretty sure Austin waited that long to begin talking because Stiles returned before Derek could respond. So Derek just grabbed Stiles hand, and pulled him to the area. When he got there he saw his plane was about to start boarding on the other side of security and realized that he’d now have to leave Stiles with this _SLIMY SON OF A BI-_

 

“I don’t want you to go, Derek.” Stiles said, tightening the hold he had on Dereks hand, and looking at his best friend with tears in his eyes. “That wasn’t enough time, I’m not ready” He whispered, allowing a couple tears to fall.

 

Derek pulled him in a closed his eyes. “We’re never ready to separate Stiles. I don’t want to go either, but remember the deal, we spend the summer apart, and we get Christmas together!”

 

“Yeah but that’s not as long!”

 

“Something better than nothing. I’ll take any chance we get. Until then I’ll be talking with you and waiting for your reply ok?”

 

“Every day?”

 

“Every second. I’m sorry I have to leave, but that just means we have to make Christmas extra special ok?” Derek pulled back, cupping Stiles face. He looked into his best friends eyes and noticed how sad he was. He placed their foreheads together.

 

“Stiles. Stiles please, I- I need you to say ok for me. Please. I can’t- I don’t want to leave either but I need you to say that I can. Please” Derek begged in a whisper, closing his eyes, hands pulling Stiles impossibly close.

 

He heard Stiles heave in a breath, but then felt the minute nod of his head against his own, and Derek instantly pulled him back into another hug.

 

“I’m sorry we didn’t get to do something before you left” Stiles mumbled into his shoulder.

 

Derek huffed a laugh “just means you’re going to have to make it up to me” Derek joked, pulling back and bending down to grab his carry on luggage. Stiles smiled.

“I look forward to it”

 

Derek started turning then heard “So long Dyndyn”

 

He replied without turning around. “That’s not even a name ass wipe!”

 

When he got through security and was heading towards his gate, he couldn’t help but turn around, and was happy to see Stiles still standing there, and even though Austins hand was on his shoulder, Stiles full and complete focus was on Derek.

 

When Stiles noticed that Derek was looking, he quickly stood on his tippy toes and started waving, wearing the biggest smile on his face he could manage, even though there wasn’t a single person in front of him because he was practically plastered to the glass.

 

Derek smiled and waved back. He turned around and gave the stewardess his pass.

 

_Fuck I hate these moments. But by the time Christmas comes around, I’m going to show that asshole that I’m worth Stiles time, and that Stiles is **mine…**_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

When Christmas came around, Stiles couldn’t sit still at the party. This was another party that his mother dragged him to, but she told him that she had invited Derek to join them and that he can spend Christmas with the Hales wherever they decide to go. So after they arrived and his mother let him free to go mingle after greeting everyone of importance, Stiles couldn’t want but wonder aimlessly as he looks for a familiar head of black hair, or striking colorful eyes, attached to the long gangly figure that he knows and loves. But he can’t seem to find it anywhere.

 

_Maybe he was smart and decided not to show up. I would’ve avoided this place if I could._

He continued to look around non-the less.

 

After an hour had passed, Stiles shoulders were just beginning to droop, when he heard two girls giggling about a boy named Derek. This party were for people of high society, and though none of them were the person he wanted it to be, he knew that that the only person named Derek was the old guy that wouldn’t leave the bar, and ain’t no way that someone would be giggling over HIM.

So Stiles followed the girls towards one of the other rooms, just as he was about to open the door-

 

“Hey Stiles”

 

“Oh, uh, hey Austin. Long time no, uh, see” Stiles said, turning his head to the side to see if he could hear anything from the other room.

 

“Yeah, I know right? It’s a shame we were working so much, I would’ve loved to get together. Aren’t you stoked for the shoot this spring? We could be together every day!! Maybe even go sight seeing! We’ll get so close, won’t it be awesome?”

 

Stiles looked at Austin for a second as if he was crazy, then remembered what he had been coming here for and turned back to the door. “What ever you say, Aus-…………………DEREK!?!?!?!”

 

“STILES!!!”

 

Standing in the middle of the room, surrounded both guys and ladies, all giggling over him was a gorgeous specimen of a man.

 

Tall, dark, and muscles was what was going on. Stiles couldn’t help the way his gaze slowly lowered to take in the view. Long bulging arms led were attached to wide, broad shoulders covered in a white button down. Though it’s cold outside, the party was warm inside, so without a coat Stiles could see the sleeves rolled up to show lightly haired toned forearms with a couple veins leading a path from the back of the hand to under the shirt.  

Long powerful looking legs where covered by black slacks, with black dress shoes.

 

Stiles, though ultimately turned on a lot more now than he’s been since the beginning of summer, can’t help but feel a bit of worry. This Derek, supposedly _his_ Derek, is tall, big, and confident… Stiles shoulders dropped.

_With him looking like that, he probably has tons of people back home waiting for him…_

Derek was able to untangle himself and walk up to Stiles, a huge smile splitting his face.

 

“Dyndyn?” Derek heard from behind Stiles. When he moved his eyes to the source, he recognized the jerk from summer, and frowned a bit… _Did he always look so small?_

 

“I see you’re still a dick Aushit” Derek remarked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“It’s Austin” The dickwad said, curling his fingers into a fist and hackles rising.

 

Derek just rolled his eyes. “I’m sure it is” He turned back to Stiles, and felt his own features soften and his smile return. “Stiles, hi”

 

“Derek! Derek.. uh… hell- you look good babe” Stiles said, for the first time feeling unsure around his best friend and love of his life. He brought his hands together and began playing with the sleeves above his wrists. Dereks gaze fell down to his hands, and a frown took over his face. He knew all of Stiles nervous habits, and this is the one the has never been done in the presence of Derek. This is the one Stiles does when he’s unsure of his welcome, and lacks confidence. Derek looked back up into Stiles eyes, saw in his eyes a wary look.

 

Derek knew what he had planned to do had to be put on hold. He had to figure out what was wrong with his best friend.

 

He reached out and grabbed one of Stiles’ hands. “Hey, can we go somewhere to talk?” Derek asked softly, his thumb rubbing the back of Stiles’ hand.

 

Stiles nodded and grasped Dereks hands more firmly. He turned and pushed passed Austin without so much as a glance, wanting to get Derek away from all the good looking people that will try to take him away from Stiles as soon as possible.

 

When Stiles got out to the back yard, he noticed that most of the people out there were just in a specific area so that they could smoke, so Stiles led them to the opposite end, where a bench sat right next to a little pond with some fish.

 

He sat down and quickly let go of Dereks hands, Derek frowned, sat down, and snatched Stiles hand right back.

 

“What’s wrong? Why are you acting like this around me?” Derek asked, face worried and tone hurt.

 

Stiles flinched, and tried to take his hand back, but Derek wouldn’t let him. “I’m just trying not to make it seem like I’m interested in you now”

 

Derek’s blood went cold and solid, and if Stiles would have looked up he would have seen how pale Derek looked in that one second, as his entire world came crashing down.

 

“What.” He hardly asked, face stoic, tone hard, the hand not holding onto Stiles’ beginning to shake.

 

Stiles was too caught up in his missed opportunities to notice Dereks struggling to breath, so he just kept talking.

 

Thank goodness he did.

 

“Derek, gosh. You look fucking gorgeous and so so different. I’ve been in love with you for as long as I can remember, and I’ve always thought you looked beautiful, but before you totally looked like you belonged next to me, with me all the time, but now? Now you’re above me, and there’s no way I can compete with the person that could possibly deserve you, let alone the person that you would have done this FOR, because I know how much you _hated_ exercising an-“

 

“You, Stiles”

 

“What?”

 

  
“I did this for you. I wanted to become a person that you would be proud to have by your side, someone you’d want to flaunt and show off… someone you could be confident with…” Derek looked down, playing with the fingers of Stiles hand still in his.

 

Stiles was staring with his mouth wide open. “What?”

 

“Last time, when we were at the airport, Austin said I was holding you back and-“

 

“Austin!?!?! YOU DID ALL THIS BECAUSE OF AUSTIN?!!?!?” Stiles face was red with anger, getting prepared to run into the building and beat that scumbag into a pulp for making Derek feel like he needed to change.

 

“NO! I mean… technically yes. But not really?” Derek tried to fix, holding onto Stiles hand harder when it looked like Stiles was getting ready to run into the building to defend his honor. Dereks face softened at the thought. “He just made me realize that I wasn’t not confident in you and me, I just wasn’t confident in me. So I changed to be the man that I feel you deserve to have standing next to you. Someone that will help you, not bring you trouble. Someone who would build you up, make you stronger… I guess”

 

Stiles face softened, and he brought his free hand up to cup Dereks cheek. “Babe, I-… you could have stayed the same, hell you could have gotten shorter, fatter, or whatever, but as long as it was _your_ eyes that I could look into, and _your_ arms that would wrap around me whenever I needed without even having to ask, then I’m the strongest person on the planet, as long as I have you. In any way, shape, or form. There’s a reason that the saying “beauty is in the eye of the beholder” is so popular. You’ve always been beautiful to me Derek, and yes, I am proud of you for being able to accomplish _this_ body in such a short amount of time, and that you did it, in reality for you _and_ me, and not just for me, but from here on out, just remember, you being you is all I need.” Stiles said, bringing his forehead forward to rest it on Dereks. Both of the boys closed their eyes, enjoying the heat the other gave out on this cold night.

 

“So even if I was still dorky and all of your friends hated me, you’d still love me?” Derek asked in a joking manner, just happy that this means that he didn’t have to do the whole awkward love confession and reject, because Stiles, as always, was able to eliminate any fears and worries Derek may have before Derek can fully start to have them.

 

“Even if you got into a fight with every single one of them, I would still love you. You are worth everything and more to me Derek, and I beg that you never think otherwise.”

 

“I won’t… but only if you promise that you won’t either” Derek whispered. Eyes open, and watching as Stiles opened his as well. He continued in whisper “I just realized that I forgot to say it, but I so love you to, babe. Since before I even know what love was”

 

Stiles eyes shone like the sun itself, and he grabbed Dereks face in his hands, and brought their mouths together.

 

This Christmas definitely topped them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally updated!!! Ok, so believe it or not, I started this and was more than half way done with it within the same day of my last update of this series... BUT!!! I had no idea how to end it... so it's been sitting on my computer until I finally came up with some sort of ending. Hope I done good!!


End file.
